clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Revolutionary Army
The Crystal Revolutionary Army '''was founded on 5th January 2015 by '''Lavrocks- '''the Supreme Commander and '''Hiltzfifi11, '''the High Commander. It was also the first and foremost '''Meeting of High Ranks, '''which occurs every three weeks in the igloo of Lavrocks, as it has a significant amount of space for players. Members of this army are free to visit at any time, stated '''Lavrocks '''a few days following the foundation of the clan. They are currently in control of the server '''Crystal, being used as their area of fortification. They are keeping a close eye on new servers to conquer as such: Cream Soda, Below Zero and numerous others. History, traditions and festivals Every January 5th, the army dominate the Lighthouse on the server Crystal and throw a ginormous wild party, with the higher ranked officers playing music on instruments. On January 12th, once again there is a large festival that is named Freedom Day, '''celebrating another year since Lavrocks gained his mysterious free one day membership from Club Penguin. There is a regular weekly meeting for all of the '''Crystal Revolutionaries '''to attend, but only penguins ranked 'Lord' or higher may participate in a '''Meeting of High Ranks '''which discusses invasions and upcoming events. '''Lavrocks '''will be present at all meetings, unless the higher ranked officers are notified beforehand, in which case they will run the meeting as a group. The gatherings are democratic i.e- everybody present will have an equal chance to discuss their thoughts. At each meeting, if possible, those who possess the Amethyst pin must wear it to prove that they are a member of the '''Crystal Revolutionary Army. Lavrocks Lavrocks, the Supreme Cmdr. The Supreme Commander is usually the color turquoise and wearing as many crystal-related items as he can, the Amethyst pin being essential. At major parties and events on Club Penguin, he may alter his dress to suit the style and mood of the party, although he attempts to refrain from doing so at meetings. It is a wide rumor that he owns 13 different color puffles from his famous one day membership, but they are supposedly in his backyard, so they are inaccessible. Hiltzfifi11 Hiltzfifi11, the High Cmdr. Although second in command, Hiltzfifi11 is vastly regarded as one of the leading members (and indeed one of the oldest) in the Crystal Revolutionary Army. '''Able to show off items such as the Legendary '''Beta Hat '''or the '''Red Lei, this account was handed down to the owner of this account by a close ally of the Crystal Revolutionary Army '''roughly in The Janurary of 2008 altough the account was initially created in late 2005. The name of the previous owner's new account ( also a member of the '''Crystal Revolutionary Army) Is Hiltzhowes. Rumors also suggest that Hiltzfifi11 '''has a spotless attendance record to all meetings so far. On '''Freedom Day, Hiltzfifi11 '''wears absolutely no items (including pins and backgrounds) with the exception of a tuba. Battles and invasions If in a group larger than 10 people, the '''Crystals '''will conquer unpopulated and populated servers, however, if in any number smaller than that, they will invade rooms that contain games, so that half of them play while the others keep watch for rival armies. Their main enemy is the Light Troops army, which '''Lavrocks '''is rumored to be spying on. When advertising, they tend to dissuade others to join rival armies, but instead to become a member of the '''Crystal Revolutionary Army. They like to use the consistent snowballing method, which involves launching a snowball at others in the room. A new addition to the Crystal Revolutionary Army is the Crystal Tours program, which provides free tours in mazes and party events to popularise subscriptions Their favoured server during a meeting Category:Armies started in 2015Category:List of armies of cpCategory:Armies